Episode 9862 (30th August 2019)
Plot Jan has been shot. Rachel flees the crime scene in her car as Jan slumps to the ground. Melinda tells Fiz the reason for the protest as PC Tyms arrives, immediately recognising Evelyn from their previous encounters. Evelyn plans to continue the fight but Tyrone forces her to unlock the door, ending the siege. Robert stands up to Jed, threatening to report him to the police for blackmail using the CCTV from the bistro as evidence if he doesn't leave. Tim catches Geoff pretending to Yasmeen that he's on his way to the medical centre when he's sitting comfortably at No.4. Tim mistakenly thinks he's not at work because Yasmeen sacked him out of spite. No action is taken against the demonstrators. Fiz tells Tyrone that Hope is doing well in Birmingham and she's afraid she'll be set back if she doesn't get into Bessie Street. Dev feels enormously guilty as he asks Mary to move out of No.7. Jan is rushed to hospital. Eileen is scared that he'll die and it'll be her fault as she didn't heed Seb's warning. Jed goes back to Ireland without saying goodbye to Tyler. Tyler realises that Jed had something on Robert. Robert admits to his earlier gambling addiction to explain it away. Dev offers to move out himself so that Mary can keep her home but Mary says it's time; she's fulfilled her role. Jan is conscious after surgery. Eileen is relieved to find out that the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. Yasmeen checks on Geoff and hears him tell Tim that he got the date of his appointment wrong. Jan tells Eileen that she was right to turn him down as the life she'd be choosing is too dangerous for her. Geoff hears from Yasmeen that his symptoms are consistent with cancer. He insists that Tim and Sally can't know as it'd give Tim another heart attack. Fiz considers taking Hope back to the pupil referral unit. Hope hears her and Tyrone talking from the stairs. Eileen shocks Jan by changing her mind and agreeing to go off with him as soon as he's better. Cast Regular cast *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Jed Moss - Branwell Donaghey *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley *PC Tyms - Steve Cooper *Reporter - Hannah Barrie *Consultant - Sarah Groarke Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Bessie Street School - Corridor and Melinda Calvert's office *Weatherfield General - A&E corridor and Jan Lozinski's room *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms *Truck stop Notes *The truck stop scene was recorded at the junction of Moat Lane and and the A57 Manchester Road between Warrington and Irlam. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police turn up at the school as Tyrone pleads with Evelyn to see sense; and Robert says he has CCTV footage of Jed trying to blackmail him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,084,636 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes